parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Komodo Dragon
The Komodo dragon (Varanus komodoensis) is the largest lizard in the world, and with its ancient appearance and evocative name, the Komodo conjures up the stuff of legends. The heavy-set body of the Komodo dragon is long with stocky legs and a long muscular tail; the scaly skin is greyish-brown all over. Dragons from the island of Flores however, are earthen-red in colour with a yellow head. The juvenile Komodo dragon has a more striking pattern with very variable combinations of bands and speckling in yellow, green, grey and brown. The Komodo dragon has a well-developed sense of smell and its long, forked yellow tongue resembles the mythical, fire-breathing dragons of its name. Adult Komodo dragons can kill prey as large as deer and water buffalo, and this species can eat up to 80% of its own body weight at one time. The Komodo dragon is venomous, and even if prey escapes it will rapidly succumb to shock and blood loss caused by the venom. Male Komodo dragons compete for females by wrestling, rearing up on their hind legs while supported by the muscular tail. Roles * It played Dragon in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Giant Jagaur Statue in The Road to El Dorado (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Ted Pauley in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 in Codename: Lizards Next Door Gallery Komodo-dragon-head-on.jpg P9980900.JPG komodo-dragon.jpg KomodoDragon.jpg DSC00835.JPG Fantasia 2000 Komodo Dragons.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Professor_Dragon.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Komodo_Dragon (Blue Fang).jpg JEL Komodo Dragon.png Komodo Dragon.PNG IMG_4647.PNG KomodoDragons.png G139_Komodo_Dragon_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) TheJungleBunch-KomodoDragon.png|The Jungle Bunch Komodo_Dragon.png|Wild Kratts Vic the Monitor Lizard.jpg Stanley_Komodo_Dragon.png|Stanley (2002-2005) A014D2FE-F2F6-4427-8BCE-513577106F05.jpeg|Wonder twins Komodo dragon Maximum Exposure Komodo Dragon.png Scaly.jpg Star meets Komodo Dragon.png Krebbs the Komodo Dragon.jpeg Giant Lizard Bus.jpg BTKB Komodo Dragon.jpeg komodo-dragon-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Komodo-dragon-wildlife-park-2.jpg 9ED8CDAB-9364-4C79-8B71-C4FBEDE95E08.jpeg|Monkey pre school animals Blue and Pink Lizards ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Blue Tongue ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Columbus Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Fresno Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Varanus komodoensis.jpg Books DSC 4888 (1).JPG DSC 4891asfd.jpg IMG 0027.jpg IMG 0093.jpg DDB202D7-5F09-4A4B-A78D-FE932076334F.jpeg D4108532-3803-4185-83D6-C5844E87109B.jpeg A5961F29-B49E-4412-A756-296C48A73DA8.jpeg 3A2EA131-9AE7-4981-8253-132CAFFE9299.jpeg 4C8B0858-8B1D-4720-A4BB-A711EC1472B6.jpeg 6A73B181-BBC4-4B4D-8416-2DECAB2B3953.jpeg F5E1821F-A039-4438-9A44-A2E835B3E15F.jpeg 2BAAD988-3415-439A-A5CA-6F915EEEC4C1.jpeg E576AB8E-719E-4AFE-8A6B-FB7C091D0736.jpeg 754C2D2C-ED85-4D8E-B5AC-7884EE92248E.jpeg 9061941B-D276-44DD-BD78-570612C3E285.jpeg A1AC2B23-B808-48B5-9D8C-BE277F5EC0FE.jpeg B5A9E479-9448-4991-A19F-D54C19EF5A1C.jpeg 51F29FEA-DCFB-4A1E-A7F7-6E563C28A1BE.jpeg 6D306829-44C8-447A-B9D1-391187C8DD31.jpeg 5A334B23-D55E-4FAF-A5AA-7F0589F8E83D.jpeg 097806E2-671C-403B-8F0D-0229F05F47C2.jpeg 4A494CFB-49C9-4643-97BB-6A440B315C1C.jpeg 400B5D15-7359-4AC9-889A-A21F8A2AA43F.jpeg 6302B33D-F7AB-42AE-B0F6-36E42BDE3FBE.jpeg E950F448-33EC-4DD6-9F50-BFAFA3E594FF.jpeg A141C52E-54F6-4EC2-B83B-EB1F2C6C54F7.jpeg 768CE47B-00A1-4F18-ADF6-52388B77E19D.jpeg 4C6CCD65-8706-4795-BB3E-BF9FD9D7A187.jpeg 0C71EB54-8F22-4C39-AE55-C742AEC5A18B.jpeg EA2E588E-2A53-4A79-9B97-A0F4CA53395D.jpeg 21570F4E-ABA8-4F29-A5AB-89CCFFD83AD6.jpeg 9E9BAAC2-F094-4D25-9372-5B3AA8BA6824.jpeg D5A52ACF-13BD-44A7-806F-EF80C5EDFE9C.jpeg DFB7611E-95FF-4A02-BFAB-51DEEC670EAB.jpeg See Also * Nile Monitor * Perentie * Sand Goanna * Mertens' Water Monitor * Desert Monitor * Varanus salvadorii * Savannah Monitor * Emerald Tree Monitor * Black Tree Monitor * Lace Monitor * Rock Monitor Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Lizards Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:What Makes a Monster Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species Animals Category:Apex Predators Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Dinosaurs (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Guide to the oceans animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Snakes and Crocs and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Giant Lizards Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Snakes and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Scaly, Slippery Reptiles Animals Category:Dangerous Animals (Extreme Animals) Animals Category:They Call Me Woolly Animals Category:Unusual Creatures Animals Category:Gary Fleming's Wild Animals ABC Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:100 Facts: Venom Animals